This invention relates to a puzzle board, particularly to a puzzle board having playing pieces slideable thereon for rearrangement of grooves provided therein so that desired grooves are intercommunicated selectively to allow a rolling piece to move from one groove to the other as desired until the rolling piece reaches a target place.
Various forms of puzzle toys have existed in the art. One of them is a puzzle board which has a plurality of sliding pieces bearing figures or words, the sliding pieces being arranged in rows and capable of being rearranged again and again by being slid on the board until a proper combination of figures or words is achieved. In another puzzle board, sliding pieces are slid on a board to cause a desired piece to move through a proper path out of the board or to a target place.